folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Index
You are here >> Main Index We can link this page in anywhere later. Discription on updateing here? # 101 - Cookbook - A place for storing your recipes. 101 - Feedback and Collaboration - Describes how you can provide feedback and collaborations in foldit. 101 - Game Interfaces - Tutorials, basic, advanced, and selection, interfaces. 101 - Puzzle Levels and Types - Describes playing levels and all the different types of foldit puzzles. 414: New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 1 - Describes puzzle 414. A Aesthetics - It's more about the inherent beauty of a well-folded protein. Alanine - A small hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. Align Guide - Aligns the gray guide to the structure of the puzzle. Align sheets - How to align sheets and helix. Alignment Tool - Threading and defining the amino acids and the backbone structure of the protein. Alt TOC - An alternative table of contents. Alternate first page - Another good try at an alternate table of contents. Amino Acids - "Building blocks" of proteins forming the backbone. Amino acid - Redirect page. Amino acids - Redirect page. An encounter with FolditServer - Stories of playing the game. Another Hour Another Point - A team in foldit. Another hour another point - Redirect page. Anthrax Lethal Factor - One of the foldit puzzles. Anthropic Dreams - A large team with many players. Aotearoa's Suggested Method - Strategy on how to play the game. Arginine - A long hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Asparagine - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Aspartic Acid - Redirect page. Aspartic acid - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Award Points - Points you get for finishing the tutorial puzzles, used on Oracle and Peekaboo functions. B Backbone - This is the main structure of the protein that holds the sidechains together. Band - Redirect page (redirects to "Bands") Banding Techniques - Redirect page (redirects to "Banding Techniques Method by itskimo") Banding Techniques Method by itskimo - Various ways to use bands. Suggestions by many players. Bands - A description about how to use bands. Beta exploration puzzle version 2 - Humm a double redirect page to foldit puzzle puzzle 414 BikeLouP's Game Strategy and Tactics - Playing strategy by BikeLouP. Biochemistry I - Some very cool videos about biochemistry! C CASP - Critical Assessment of Techniques for Protein Structure Prediction CASP 9 - More about CASP and also about CASP 9 puzzles. CTD Labs - Redirect page (redirects to "The Foldit Labs") Clashing Importance - The CI slider is a very powerful tool. Explanations on how to use it. Clear - Explains the Clear button, deletes all the history info from the Undo menu, can't be undone! Club - The Thinkers and Tinkers Club page, playing strategies. Cold Shock - Pictures of solutions of foldit puzzle "Cold Shock". Compactness - Protein structures are naturally compact. Techniques on compacting your protein. Conditions - Some foldit puzzles have conditions that must be met. Conformation - Redirect page (redirects to "Pose") Constraints - Limits the positions of certain bonds, and sometimes the positions of a ligand. Contact Map - What and How, all you ever wanted to know about the "Contact Map". Contest - How to create your own contest for everyone to play. Copper Ion Binding - Pictures of solutions to the Copper Ion Binding foldit puzzle. Covalent bond - Important information on how to form covalent bonds. Cysteine - A short hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. D DNS trouble - Redirect page (redirects to "Fold.it IRC (chat) Information") Dejerpha's notes - Players strategies. Design Mode - About the Design mode button, under the Modes tab. Diderot's Suggested Method - Players strategies. Disable Bands - About the Disable bands buttons. DisposableHeart's Suggested Method - Players strategies. Disulfide Bond - Redirect page (redirects to "Disulfide Bridge") Disulfide Bridge - Describes the "Disulfide Bridge" bond. E E.coli Lrp - Photos of the solutions to the E.coli Lrp foldit puzzle. End Game Banding Techniques - Redirect page (redirects to "Strategies from the Research Room") Endgame - Strategies for the endgame. Endgame Video - A video link for an Endgame technique. Error found in database at location - Group share error and what to do about it. Evolver Play - How to evolve when playing on a team. Exploration Map - Everything and more that you ever wanted to know about the "Exporation Map" Exploration Puzzles - Redirect page (redirects to "Exploration Puzzles: contact map") F FAQs - Links to newbie, intermediate, and experienced playing facts. Feedback and Collaboration - Redirect page (redirects to "101 - Feedback and Collaboration") Flattening Strands - Techniques on flattening protein sheets (beta strands). Fold.it IRC (chat) Information - Redirect page (redirects to "IRC Chat") Fold.it Legends - A satirical view on well known foldit players, and foldit in general. Fold.it Recovery - Methods for trying to recover foldit after a crash, on various operating systems. FoldIt Lua Library - A concise description of many Lua functions. FoldIt Wiki - Redirect page. Folding Methods - Fold Theory - New and different ways to fold. Foldit-aas - A very nice chart describing the propensity of all the amino acid sidechains. Foldit 101 - Information for beginner folders. Foldit fails to run on Fedora 13 - Problems while running foldit on Fedora. Foldit Labs Tools - incompleted page on foldit tools. Foldit Logo and banners - Spruce up your pages. Foldit Lua Function band.Add - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function band.AddToBandEndpoint - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function contactmap.GetHeat - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function contactmap.IsContact - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function dialog.Show - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function print - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function recipe.CompareNumbers - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function scoreboard.GetScores - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function structure.GetCount - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Functions - Extensive library of V2 Lua functions. Foldit Translations - Instructions for playing foldit in different languages. Foldit Wiki - The main foldit wiki page. Freedom Folders - A foldit group page. Freeze - Explanation on how to use the Freeze tool. Freeze Structure - Redirect page (redirects to "Unfreeze protein.") G General Options - Things on the general options tab. This is where you can kill the music, reduce bandwidth, etc. :) Get segment score part - Lua function to get segment scores. Getting to the top in Foldit - Excellent paper on folding from Tony Origami. Must read strategies. Global Lock/Wiggle Strategy - A player's Endgame backbone strategy. Global Wiggle - Redirect page (redirects to "Wiggle") Glossary - Glossary button and definitions of foldit terms for the different parts of the protein. Glutamic Acid - Redirect page. Glutamic acid - A hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Glutamine - A long hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Glycine - A hydrophobic amino acid, with no sidechain. Glycine Hinge - A backbone structure strategy that forms loops that helps gain more points. Gramps playpen - Redirect page (redirects to "Help!") Graph Properties - Where you can set many of the graph properties. Gringer's Suggested Method - A player's strategies. Groups - Information on some of the well known groups playing foldit. Guide - Provides links to different guide functions. Gurch's Suggested Method - A player's strategies. H Headpiece domain of chicken villin - Shows pictures of a particular puzzle. Helix - A helix is an important structure of the backbone. Help - The help button. Includes shortcut keystrokes used in playing foldit. Help! - Sometimes we all need help; try here for solutions. Simple solutions to complex problems. High Point and Script Loss - Why your highest scores and newest recipes can disappear, and how to save them. Histidine - A hydrophilic (blue) pentagon tipped amino acid. Hit The Wall - Redirect page (redirects to "Local Minimum") Hit the wall - Redirect page (redirects to "Local Minimum") How DisposableHeart folds - Redirect page (redirects to "DisposableHeart's Suggested Method") How to Evo As A Team - Tips and techniques used by teams, when evolving protein structures of team players. How to get started - Very good step by step descriptions of how to fold your first protein, with pictures. How to play offline - Instructions on how to play offline, and what can happen. How to start folding a DeNovo (freestyle) puzzle? - Aggressive banding method used in starting Denovo puzzles. Hydrogen Bond - Redirect page to "Hydrogen bond". Hydrogen bond - Describing simple hydrogen bonds. Hydrogen Bonding - Describes hydrogen bonds between sheets. Hydrogen bonds - Redirect page to "Hydrogen bond". Hydropathy index - Explanation of the hydropathy of amino acids. Hydrophilic - Redirect page (redirects to "Hydrophobicity"); type of amino acid that is attracted to water. Hydrophobic - Redirect page (redirects to "Hydrophobicity"); type of amino acid that avoids water. Hydrophobicity - Explanation on the hydrophobicity of amino acids. I IRC Chat - How to access the outside IRC channels on the foldit servers. Settings and setup. Improving Game Play Creativity - Creativity is important in playing foldit. Ways to improve your playing style. Int - Redirect page (redirects to "Foldit Translations") Intermediate FAQs - Using more than one computer. Copying your cookbook from one computer to another. Intermiedate FAQs - Redirect page (redirects to "Intermediate FAQs") Isoleucine - A short hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with "missing goalpost" tip. Itskimo's Strategy - A player's page. :) J K Klebsiella Pneumoniae - Describes the Klebsiella Pneumoniae beginner puzzle. L LUA - Redirect page to "Lua Scripting". Leucine - A short hydrophobic (orange) Y tipped amino acid. Linux Desktop Launcher - How to launch foldit from your desktop. Local Minima - Redirect page to "Local Minimum" Local Minimum - Describes why your protein gets stuck, and how to get out of it and gain more points. Local Rebuild Strategy - Mid game strategy. Local Wiggle Strategy - End game strategy. Local wiggle - Detailed descriptions of how to manually do local and global wiggles. Lock - Redirect page (redirects to "Freeze") Lock Structure - Redirect page (redirects to "Lock") Loop - Describing backbone structure and loops. Lua Export and Import of Scripts - Detailed descriptions of how to edit and cut/paste of new scripts. Lua Export and Import of Scripts using WORDPAD++ - Using Wordpad to edit your scripts. Lua Foldit Functions - Redirect page (redirects to "Foldit Lua Functions") Lua Functions That Should Be Implemented - Theory>Questions>Answers>Lua = Must read. Lua Script Advice - Writing a better script. Suggested script layouts. Lua Script Library - From A to Z main index of Lua Script Library. Huge! Lua Scripting - Information and links. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Advanced) - For advanced lua scriptors. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 1) - For beginners #1. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 2) - For beginners #2. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 3) - For beginners #3 Lua Scripting Tutorial (Intermediate) - For players with some scripting experience. Lua Standard Libraries - Detailed descriptions of Lua Functions. Lysine - A long hydrophilic (blue) amino acid. M Main Index - This page. Home to the Main Index. Main Page - Redirect page (redirects to "FoldIt Wiki") Manual Rebuild - Build on your hand rebuilding skills. Methionine - A hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. Middlegame - Strategies. Miscellaneous Hacks - Did he say Hacks? Mode - Pull, Structure, Note, Design. Mojo - Mojo is the tendency of any folded protein to revert to its current state after a disturbance.. Mouse Functions - Left right click darg. Multiple Foldit Clients - Playing multiple clients (Windows) of Foldit on one computer. Mutate Sidechains - Button and theory. N New player welcome puzzle - Description of Foldit puzzle. Newbie FAQ1 - Starting facts. Newbie FAQs - You got questions, we have answers. Note Mode - Keep track of your folds. Nudge - Hand pulling tips on moving sidechains and backbone into new positions. Null Point Pulling - A different way to gain points by hand pulling on your protein's stuck segment. O Oldies FAQs - Questions & Answers Online Resources - Many links to information. Open/Share Solutions - Descriptions of Open/Share window. If you are on a team, you can share your solutions Opening - Strategies Oracle - The Oracle button and what it does. Origami and Folding - The art of origami and the science of foldit. P Peekaboo - A tool button that lets you briefly see a top solution as a guide. using it costs 2 award points. Peptide - Multiple redirect page "Also called a segment, or residue. See Peptide Bond." Peptide Bond - Peptide bonds create the Backbone of a protein. Peptides - Multiple redirect page "Also called Segments, or Residues. See Peptide Bond." Phenylalanine - A hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with a hexagonal tip. Pie menu - The functionality of the pie menu is Mode dependant: Pletsch's Suggested Method - A player's strategies. Poetry - Collection of poetry written by foldit players. Part of the creativity workshop. Point Scripts - Some scripts work better with some puzzles. Find the best scripts and use them for more points. Pose - The position of the backbone. Proline - A closed hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with a pentagonal cycle. Prot-bustr's Method - A players strategies. Protein Folding Theory - FoldIt uses heuristics and human intuition to fold proteins Protein Optimizer Proposition - Preposed script ideas. Proverbs - Short, simple rules that teach general principles of good strategy. Pull Mode - A mouse tool used when pulling on your protein. Pulling Structure Through - A way to move your structure through your protein to the other side. Puzzle 389 - Design interface 5 Puzzle 390 - Unsolved monkey virus protein Puzzle 391 - Design the Interface 6 Puzzle 392 - Quest to the Native Puzzle 387 Puzzle 393 - Design the interface 7 Puzzle 394 - Design the interface 4b Puzzle 395 - Improve the loop Puzzle 397 - Quest to the Native Design Puzzle 398 - Denovo freestyle 3 Puzzle 399 - Improve the Loop Puzzle 400 - De-novo Freestyle 4 Puzzle 401 - Quick loop puzzle Puzzle 402 - Design the interface 8 Puzzle 403 - Quest to the native CASP9 puzzle 23 Puzzle 404 - Denovo freestyle 4 Puzzle 405 - CO2 Fixation Enzyme Puzzle 406 - Freestyle Nitric Oxide Puzzle Puzzle 408 - Exploration Puzzle 1 Round 1 Puzzle 409 - Exploration Puzzle 1 Round 2 Puzzle 410 - De-novo Freestyle 5 Puzzle 411 - Five Templates Alignment Tool Puzzle Puzzle 412 - Electron Density Trace Puzzle Puzzle 413 - De novo Freestyle 6 Puzzle 414: New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 1 - Puzzle 415 - Mini protein Puzzle 1 Puzzle 416 - New style exploration puzzle round 2 Puzzle 417 - Easy alignment puzzle Puzzle 418 Back me up - Puzzle 419 New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 3 - Puzzle 420 Ebola Ligand - Puzzle 421 - Clostridium scindens VPI 12708 Puzzle 422 - Denove freestyle 7 Puzzle 424 - Exploration Puzzle 2 - Round 1 Puzzle 425 - H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 1 Puzzle 426 - Exploration Puzzle 1 - Round 4 Puzzle 427 - Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1a Puzzle 428 - H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2 Puzzle 429 - Heavily Constrained Puzzle Same protein as Puzzle 426 Puzzle 430 Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1b - Puzzle 431 Multi-Start Nuclear Ribonucleoprotein - Puzzle 432 - De novo freestyle 8 Puzzle 433 - Slightly Constrained Puzzle Puzzle 434 - De novo freestyle 9 Puzzle 435 - Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle Puzzle 436 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8A with constraints Puzzle 437 - Multi-Start Server Models Puzzle 438 - Electron density Puzzle1 Puzzle 439 - H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 1b Puzzle 440 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8B with constraints Puzzle 441 - De novo freestyle 10 Puzzle 442 - Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle Round 2 Puzzle 443 - Mini Arabidopsis Multi-Start Puzzle Puzzle 444 - De-novo Freestyle 11 Puzzle 445 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Double Start with constraints Puzzle 446 - Quest to the Native vs Electron Density 1 Puzzle 447 - De-novo Freestyle 12 Puzzle 448 - H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2b - also a very nice graphic chart of the amino acid sidechains. Puzzle 449 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Constraints and Exploration Puzzle 450 - Huge Unsolved Leishmania Parasite Protein Puzzle 451 - Unconstrained Refinement Puzzle Puzzle 452 - De-novo Freestyle 13 Puzzle 453 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exporation Round 2 Puzzle 454 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exporation Round 3 Puzzle 455 - This is the same protein as Puzzle 165 and Puzzle 176 Puzzle 456 - Electron Density Puzzle 2 Puzzle 457 - Revisiting Puzzle 137 Puzzle 458 - Electron Density Puzzle 3 Reposted Puzzle 459 - Multi-Start Pseudomonas aeruginosa Puzzle - same protein as Puzzle 447 Puzzle 460 - Quest to the SOLVED Monkey Virus Protein Puzzle 461 - Advanced Freestyle Puzzle Puzzle 462 - Multi-Start Bacteroides Vulgatus Puzzle - Same protein as puzzle 452 Puzzle 463 - Exploration Puzzle of 457 Puzzle 464 - Three Templates Alignment Puzzle Puzzle 466 - Flu design Puzzle 3 Puzzle 467 - Revisiting Puzzle 150 Puzzle 469 - De-novo Freestyle 14 Puzzle 470 - Revisiting Puzzle 153 Puzzle 471 - Loop Remodel Design Puzzle 1 Puzzle 472 - Electron Density Puzzle 4 Puzzle 473 - Electron Density Puzzle 5 Puzzle 474 - Revisiting Puzzle 157 Puzzle 475 - U2 RNA auxiliary factor Freestyle Puzzle 476 - Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor Puzzle 477 - Revisiting Puzzle 148 Puzzle 478 - New Player Puzzle: Mycobacterium Tuberculosis Protein Puzzle 479 - Beginner Symmitry Puzzle Puzzle 480 - Same as Puzzle 457 with constraints Puzzle 481 - Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor 2 - same protein as Puzzle 476 Puzzle 482 - Advanced Alignment Puzzle Puzzle 483 - 483: Revisiting Puzzle 147 Puzzle 484 - Quick Flu Design Puzzle 1 Puzzle 485 - Guick Alignment Puzzle Puzzle 486 - Exploration Puzzle of 457 with Constraints Puzzle 487 - CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 Puzzle 488 - Experimental Exploration Puzzle - Same Protein as, Puzzle 449, Puzzle 453, Puzzle 454 Puzzle 489 - Quick Flu Design Puzzle 2 Puzzle Menu - This is where you find the Intro, Scientific, and Contest Puzzles that we all play. Puzzle Results - A listing of all the puzzle links grouped by the type of puzzle. Q R RR Tools - Redirect page (redirects to "Foldit Labs Tools") Rav3n pl intros corner - If you are haveing troubles with the Intro Puzzles look here first Video Demonstrations. Rav3n pl way or Why I'm not No. 1 - Players strategy's Rebuild - How rebuild works and how to use it. Recent Best - How it is different from Very Best, and how to use it. Recipe - See Lua Scripting, Recipes, table of recipes Recipes - Some favorit foldit scripts. Recipes - table - Redo - Remove Bands - Research Chat Room - Research Index - Research Scripts - Research Theory - Research workshop - Reset Puzzle - Reset Structures - Resetting Score - Residue - Residues - Restore Credit Best - Restore Recent Best - Restore Very Best - Richard Dawkins Foundation - Rock The Boat - Rosetta@Home - Rubber Band - Rubber Bands - Rubber band - Redirect page. Run Scripts in Non-Standard Way - S Sad Local Wiggle Strategy - Save Screenshot - Save Solution - Save and Exit - Score - Scorpion Toxin - Scripting Quick Start Guide - Secondary Structure - Segment - Segments - Selection Interface - Serine - A short hydrophilic (blue) amino acid. Set Recent Best - Shake - Redirect page (redirects to "Shake Sidechains") Shake Sidechains - Shake sidechains - Redirect page. Sheet - Sheet flattening techniques - Short Stories - Shortcut Keys - Show Alignment - Show Guide - Side chain - Redirect page. Sidechain - Sidechain Position - Sidechain flipping - Sidechains - Redirect page. Simplified List of Lua Commands - Sirenbrian's Suggested Method - Snow Flea - Stability - Strategies from the Research Room - Strategy - Structure - Structure Mode - Structure Mode Tips - T U V W X Y Z Category:Itskimo strategy Category:Test